Ces victimes parmi tant d'autres
by Ichihara
Summary: Kimblee est fou. Il aime tuer, et ça se voit
1. Ishbal

Plusieurs petits textes sur Kimblee et sa folie. Nan j'suis toujours pas guérie, et nan rien m'appartient

Une victime parmi tant d'autres.

Ishbal, vers la fin de la guerre. Les alchimistes d'Etat ont été déployés pour mettre un terme au conflit de la façon la plus radicale, à savoir exterminer les Ishbals.

Un jeune garçon court dans les rues détruites de la ville. Il vient à peine d'avoir 15 ans et a déjà du sang sur les mains. Mais il ne tue que pour se défendre, pour défendre les siens, alors ce n'est pas un crime pour lui. Il ne voulait pas tuer, il y a été obligé.

Il court. Non, il fuit. Car il est poursuivi par un ennemi, un homme qui rit derrière lui. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, alors qu'il tente d'échapper à la mort et son rire sardonique.

Il croit y avoir échappé, planqué dans une maison abandonnée. Il ferme les yeux pour tenter d'oublier lorsqu'il a vu l'homme tuer ses amis, puis le regarder, une lueur gourmande brillant au fond de ses yeux dorés. Et il s'est enfui. L'homme aurait pu le rattraper aisément et le tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il lui a crié de courir, de tenter de s'enfuir, de rendre ce jeu plus amusant. Et durant des heures, le jeune garçon a joué à ce jeu morbide. Chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, l'alchimiste l'explosait. Alors le jeune Ishbal s'est enfoncé dans la ville en ruine, la où personne n'osait plus s'aventurer, là où personne ne pourrait l'aider.

C'est dans cette maison qu'il s'est caché, se croyant enfin en sécurité. Mais l'homme aux yeux dorés le débusque et lui sourit. Un sourire cruel, qui désarme l'Ishbal. Il ne peut plus fuir, ses jambes refusent de le porter. Tout juste s'il parvient à se retourner. Deux mains se posent dans son dos, et une intense chaleur le traverse de part en part. Son dos est en sang, la douleur lancinante lui fait perdre conscience. Pour l'homme, il est mort. Et peu lui importe, car il a enfin pu s'amuser un peu. Il ne voit pas l'adolescent qui relève lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et s'en va tranquillement. Il est sauvé, mais à quel prix…


	2. Rien d'humain

Il aimait ça plus que tout. Les femmes et les enfants surtout, c'était bien plus amusant à ses yeux, car lorsqu'on retrouvait leur corps, son acte n'en paraissait que plus monstrueux. Des os éclatés, la peau explosée, les nerfs mis à vif… Et toujours cette sensation de plaisir lorsqu'il sentait un dernier battement de cœur accompagner le sien avant l'explosion. Mais le sien ne s'arrêtait pas. Et il aimait ça plus que tout.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Cindy

- Et ils sont où tes parents ?

- J'en ai pas.

- Bon bah t'as qu'à venir avec moi alors.

Kimblee prit la fillette par la main et la mena jusqu'au Devil's Nest. Lorsqu'il entra, les chimères détournèrent le regard ou s'enfuirent loin de lui. Seul un homme, un homonculus plus précisément, eu le courage ou la folie de lui adresser la parole.

- Et bien Kimblee, tu nous ramènes quoi là ?

- C'est une orpheline, et tu touches pas l'avide.

- J'en avais pas l'intention, elle est bien trop jeune.

Une femme s'approcha de l'alchimiste et de la petite.

- Salut toi, moi c'est Martel. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Cindy madame.

La chimère serpent eut un petit sourire

- M'appelle pas madame, je suis pas si vieille que ça.

- Oui madame.

Kimblee haussa les épaules, puis partit chercher de quoi nourrir l'enfant. Toutes les chimères s'étonnaient de voir l'alchimiste agir humainement, Martel la première. Elle les surveilla toute la soirée, mais Kimblee semblait calme. Il lut une histoire à la petite, puis l'emmena dans sa chambre et la coucha dans son lit, avant de partir dormir dans le canapé.

- Eh bah… marmonna Dolchatte en allant se coucher à son tour. Si j'avais cru qu'un jour je verrais ce dingue se comporter normalement

- Vrai, répondit Martel avec un sourire. Il remonte dans mon estime.

Mais le lendemain matin, une ombre se glissa dans la chambre où reposait la petite endormie. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres minces, alors que deux mains tatouées se posèrent sur…

BOUM

Le bruit de l'explosion réveilla Dolchatte et Martel, les deux plus proches voisins de la chambre. Ils découvrirent avec horreur Kimblee qui riait au milieu de la pièce, couvert de sang, et aucune trace de la petite. Roa et Greed eurent toutes les peines du monde à empêcher les deux chimères de se jeter sur Kimblee pour l'écharper.

- POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI L'AVOIR RAMENE SI C'ETAIT POUR LUI FAIRE SUBIR CA !

Kimblee tourna la tête vers Martel et la dévisagea tranquillement de ses yeux or.

- Je voulais simplement vérifier que je n'avais plus rien d'humain.


End file.
